batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gretchen Whistler
Gretchen Whistler is one of the medical staff present at Arkham Asylum during the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum. Despite only being seen briefly during the game (during Zsasz 's kidnap of Mike at the beginning of the game), her voice can be heard several times when listening to the patient interview tapes. Biography Her known patients include: *Killer Croc *Victor Zsasz (Transferred from Dr. Sarah Cassidy ) *The Riddler/Edward Nigma (Transferred from Dr. Penelope Young) *Her voice is also heard during Harley Quinn's first interview tape, although she is simply introducing Harley as an intern at the Asylum, before her indoctrination with the Joker. She displays much commitment to restoring the sanity to the inmates of Arkham, and is seemingly not intimidated by the fearsome Killer Croc, despite his best efforts to scare her. She seems to be one of the most dedicated doctors at the asylum, understanding firmly just how dangerous and damaged the inmates within the asylum are, but also heavily focused on curing them. It is unknown if she survived the Joker's takeover, but as she was left in a secluded room with armed guards, it seems likely that she survived. She is the only doctor at the asylum who, while interviewing various inmates, does not meet any sort of ill fate while her fellow coworkers were subjected to fear gas by Scarecrow, abducted by Victor Zsasz, put within a trance by Poison Ivy, or even outright tortured and murdered by Joker, during their employment at the facility. Batman: Arkham Asylum When Quincy Sharp reopened Arkham Asylum, Gretchen started working there as doctor, and was committed to restoring her patient's sanity. One of her most noticeable patients was Killer Croc, whom she treated from the moment that he was sent to Arkham Asylum. Other patients of hers included the Riddler and Victor Zsasz. Batman warned Dr. Whistler that it would take much time before Zsasz could be cured, if he could be cured at all. Arkham Asylum Incident Gretchen was on duty when the Joker escaped. After Zsasz took Mike hostage she arrived at the scene with at least three more guards responded to the alarm and arrived with Dr. Whistler. Batman went up the steps leading to the balcony and paused briefly to talk to Dr. Gretchen Whistler, Zsasz's therapist. She asked how he might have escaped and told Batman that he needed to kill the guard. After the Batam took out Zsasz and talk with Harley Quinn on the monitor. Dr. Whistler came down to consoled Mike, and asking him: "How do you feel? You were kidnapped by Zsasz. Can you remember anything?" Mike seemed to be too shaken by his experience to speak, but he responded to Whistler's questions by nodding or shaking his head. Batman left Gretchen with the guards in the room. Another security guard attempted to force open the door, without success. Batman escaped by using the ventilation system, and left Dr. Gretchen in the care of the Arkham staff members. She and another guard eventually unstrapped Mike from the chair and left Patient Pacification. Zach Franklin, who was later seen in the Arkham Mansion assisting Aaron Cash and Dr. Penelope Young. It much be that Dr. Whistler along with her colleagues found somewhere safe to wait out the remainder of the Joker's takeover of the Asylum. After Arkham Asylum Incident Dr: Gretchen Whistler must have survived the attack on Arkham because she was left with armed guards and in a locked room and returned to her duties after the Joker was placed back in custody and the G.C.P.D took full control of Arkham Asylum before it was closed down by Mayor Quincy Sharp. Trivia * Gretchen's known patients included: Killer Croc, Victor Zsasz (transferred from Dr. Sarah Cassidy), and the Riddler (transferred from Dr. Penelope Young) * Gretchen's voice was also heard during Harley Quinn's first Interview Tape, although she was simply introducing Harley as an intern at the Asylum, before her indoctrination with the Joker. * In the ArkhamCare website, Gretchen's surname was "Westler". * The password to Westler's ArkhamCare file was "Horowitz"; her mother's maiden name. * Gretchen stole Penelope Young's soy milk from the office fridge. * Gretchen had a female dog named Nixon, who had separation anxiety, and a husband, Jason Whistler. The pair were going to Maui for Thanksgiving, and, as such, were looking for a kennel for Nixon, and opted to ask Dr. Kellerman where he kept his laborador, Murphy. He usually dropped him off at Cas di Rex in the Palisades, which cost $40 a night. * Of all the Medical Staff at Arkham Asylum, Gretchen appeared to be the most understanding, patient, and fearless of them, seeing as how she apparently took no offense at Killer Croc calling her a "bitch" and showed no fear at Croc despite the fact that he made many references to killing and mutilating people and also threatened to kill her after his attack on Aaron Cash (as revealed in Croc's Patient Interview Tapes). * Gretchen Whistler was German as she spoke with a thick German accent. Whistler, Gretchen Category:Arkham Asylum Staff Category:Arkham Series Female